


A mighty hunk of ... love

by Masian (salable_mystic)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-17
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Masian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, a playstation, guys being guys. Happy, slightly randy fluff, if something like that exists... .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mighty hunk of ... love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't know the guys, don't actually think they're, you know ... in a relationship. Etc.
> 
> Author's notes: Written for #100 on a LJ "slash_me_twice" table, "Game."

Orlando leaned back on the couch, resting his head against the wall, one hand curled along the headboard, the other one resting on his hip and cradling a half-empty mug of, by now, luke-warm coffee. He was content to just sit there, relax into the comfortable upholstery of the leather couch, and observe the spectacle that were Henry and Viggo trying to decipher the new Playstation Henry had gotten for Christmas. He'd offered his help, but had been shooed away rather emphatically. Not that it looked that difficult, and not that he was as technically inept as people thought him to be or he had indeed once been, but cultivating that image had become a bit of a hobby by now, really, something he laughed about together with Viggo. How they were supposed to keep going without emails and text messages and random phone calls he did not know, nor cared to imagine.

But, apparently, setting up a Playstation was something Henry and his dad needed to do together, and Orlando was content to watch and just enjoy being here with the two of them.

It hadn't looked likely to happen, not for the longest time. Another Christmas they’d spent with too many miles between them. Any mile at all was too many miles, in Orlando's opinion, really. But suddenly and almost miraculously their schedules had untangled themselves the week before Christmas and they'd stolen away here, sharing a holiday home in Denmark that belonged to Viggo's brother for a couple of days together, before Orlando went back to London and Viggo and Henry went on to spend some time with Viggo's family here.

Orlando had come here almost straight from Elton John's wedding party, tired from the partying and feeling more empty and tired than usual, somehow. The party had been fun, but being there had certainly not been easy. Being there with Kate, nice though she was. When the person he had really wanted to be there with was Viggo. Holding Viggo's hand, kissing Viggo, marrying Viggo ... . He sighed. It wasn't fair. Why could Elton John and George Michael and all the others simply marry their boyfriends? Why did they simply have the panache to go through with it, and why did no one seem to care all that much about it? It made him restless and itchy, the whole thing, that's what it did.

Not that Viggo and he needed any visible bonds between them to make their love for each other and their relationship real, but sometimes Orlando just really, really grew tired of all the hiding. Screw Disney, screw acting, screw everyone. He had those irrational five minutes, once or twice a week. Practicing some fancy physical therapy for his back until his muscles twitched and he was hot and sweaty usually helped with that.

He shook his head slightly and pushed the thoughts away. Life was what it was, and life was good, really. And leading everyone around by the nose could even be considered fun, on the better days.

A sudden blare from the television made him start and almost drop the coffee mug, shook him firmly out of his thoughts. From the look of it, it seemed like the Playstation had been successfully connected to the television. Opening graphics for some computer game or other flashed over the screen, and Henry chortled in delight - in a very manly and dignified way, Orlando was careful to remind himself - Henry was going through one of those times when seeming adult was really important to him - but he still chortled, nonetheless.

Viggo got up from his kneeling position on the hardwood floor and walked the few steps over to the couch, plopping down next to Orlando when he reached it. Orlando brought his hand down so it came to rest across Viggo's shoulders and leaned into him, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. Viggo turned his head and their lips met for a brief second, before Viggo turned his head away again and leaned it against Orlando's. Together they watched Henry navigate the opening graphics of the game and start his first foray into it. Something that involved cars and speed driving, from the looks and sounds of it.

"So, seems like you managed to set it up okay, huh?" Orlando murmured into the side of Viggo's head. He felt Viggo smile, from the movement of skin against skin, and one of Viggo's hands dropped down to rest along Orlando's tight.

"Yeah. Wasn't difficult really. For now, anyway. Though I am not sure I understand the purpose of the Playstation extras you gave Henry."

Orlando grinned, "The dance mat? That's for a game called, ah, 'Dance Dance Revolution.' Elijah showed it to me. It's great!"

"Elijah, huh?" Viggo asked, doubt obvious in his voice. "Last time Elijah recommended something to you I almost lost my hearing, that punk band concert was so awful."

Orlando had to grin again. Yes, that had not gone down too well with Viggo, he remembered, though Henry had apparently quite enjoyed the show. Something that at some point involved the female singer undressing on stage, as far as he remembered.

"This one is different. I tried it. It's not too bad. No hazards or anything."

"Somehow that’s strangely non-assuring when coming from the guy who considers bungee jumping a non-hazardous activity."

Orlando blew a raspberry against Viggo's neck. "And when did you become so conservative?"

Viggo admitted defeat with a shrug, "As one would say in France, touchée. You got me where it hurts, with that one."

Orlando smirked, "Just try it with me later and then you can revile it to your heart's content, if for no other purpose than to wind up Henry and me."

Viggo looked at him and grinned, "Foiled again. Oh, my heart!" He clutched at his heart in a drastic, over-acted way.

Orlando rolled his eyes and reached out with two fingers to squeeze Viggo's nose lightly, "You know, drama queen really doesn't suit you, daaaarling."

Viggo retaliated by biting Orlando's chin lightly and murmuring with a mischievous look, "Nah, that's your department."

Orlando feigned an outraged look and mock-recoiled from Viggo, now clutching his heart in turn, "Ouch!" His hand quickly struck out and poked into Viggo's ribs from the side, making the older man squeal in a definitely undignified way and roll into a protective ball on the couch, trying to protect his sides from the tickling assault.

"That's playing dirty!"

Orlando arched his brow at him, but spoiled the look by smirking, "And whose fault is that, Mr. Not A Drama Queen?"

Viggo was giggling helplessly by now, but managed to raise his hands in defeat. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. You are no drama queen at all, but the manliest of manly actors that ever walked the earth, the very embodiment of maleness itself."

"Uhh ..." Orlando looked at him with an unconvinced look, but stopped his tickle assault.

"Too much?" Viggo asked him, still not quite composed.

Orlando shook himself, "Ever so slightly over the top, yeah. A teeny, slightly, insignificant amount. You make me sound like Arnold or something. Eww!"

"You don't make it easy for a guy, you know?"

"I don't?" Orlando asked, smirking.

"No. Doesn't want to be called this, nor that, nor ... ." Viggo muttered, mock annoyed. "Just for the record - what do you want to be called, oh my Most Mighty Hunk of Manflesh?"

Orlando stared at him and started to laugh, "Definitely not that! By god, how do you come up with these things?"

Viggo was laughing, too, delighted by the shocked look his statement had managed to draw up on Orlando's face and by the amused sparkle in Orlando's eyes. Making Orlando laugh was one of his favourite past-times ever.

Orlando was still smirking when he shifted on the couch so he was straddling Viggo. He rested most of his weight on his knees on either side of Viggo's legs and quickly leaned down to set his coffee mug down in front of the couch, leaning back up to cradle Viggo's smiling face in his hands.

"Actually, I have an idea ... ."

Viggo looked at him slightly confused, not quite remembering what the question had been, too distracted by the feeling of Orlando surrounding him like this.

At Viggo's blank look, Orlando smiled and expanded his statement, "About what I want to be called."

"Oh. And what is that?"

Orlando leaned in, his face getting closer and closer to Viggo's. When their mouths were almost touching, he smiled and whispered, "How about ... love?"

Viggo smiled back, his answer a soft sigh before their lips touched, "Always that ... love. My love. Always."

Their lips met in a long and tender kiss that lasted until they both were distracted by the very artificial retching noises coming from the other side of the room. They both turned their heads to see Henry rolling their eyes at the two of them cheerfully.

Viggo rolled his eyes back at him, winked, and was relieved when Henry grinned in turn, "Crash some more cars, son, and let the old folks make out on the couch in peace, yeah?"

Henry turned back to the television with a mock shudder, muttering something that sounded like, "Dad and the most mighty hunk of manflesh ... ewwwWWWW!!" before he reached out and turned up the volume of the television to a level guaranteed to drown out any stray mutters from the couch.

Viggo shook his head in amused exasperation and drew Orlando's head down so their lips could to meet again, "Now, where were we before that son of mine so rudely distracted us, o my most mighty hunk of … love?"

Orlando’s giggle was lost in their kiss.

  
THE END


End file.
